In The Eyes Of A Malfoy
by singeengtaaqo
Summary: Draco Malfoy knows that what he always fell asleep thinking about will make his father break out of Azkaban and come to Hogwarts to murder him and make his ancestors turn in their graves.
1. Chapter 1

It was night, and I layin the Head Boy room's large king sized bed. I made no effort to sleep, seeing as sleeping would end my blissful thoughts. I sighed, sitting up and going to the bathroom.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Dark circles rimmed my eyes from the sleepless nights that was focused around one blissful thought. Truely, I felt that the thoughts were not just blissful, but heartbreaking as well.

Hermione Granger. Her name rang inside my head. It caused me happiness and pain at the same time. Happiness knowing that it was great to have love in mylife. Truly, Ihad had a crush on her for the past seven years. It eventually drifted meinto  
the realm of love and all that.

It caused me pain to know that she would never love me back.

I was a pathetic, cruel monster. I had watched my Aunt Bellatrix torture her for what seemed like eternity. I heard her screaming while I was lying awake at night, and every scream pierced through my body like shards of broken glass.

I went back to bed, listening to my own thoughts and the insults that I bore upon myself.

I opened one eye, then the other. Sunlight streamed through the window of my dorm. I got up and got dressed. I headed downstairs to breakfast.

I sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Still no sleep?"

I looked at Blaise Zabini, who was shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"None at all," I replied, picking up my fork and stabbing my bacon rather violently.

"If you don't tell her, you'll never have a chance, you know," he said.

I didn't respond.

"I heard that Weasel cheated on her with Lavender Brown. I didn't expect it, though. You should go and tell her."

"Blaise, I'm not the person I was. I'm just-"

"An empty shell of it, I know," he said, abruptly cutting me off.

I looked at the bacon that had ended up on my fork. Deciding to put my fork down, I said, "Well, did you get any luck at all from trying to get Luna Lovegood to know that you existed?"

"None at all," he replied nonchalantly, eating his bacon with much distaste. "I'm as bad as you are when it comes to showing feelings to the people we like."

"Love," I muttered, correcting him.

Blaise didn't hear me. He finished his breakfast and frowned at my almost untouched plate.

"Do you want that?" he asked.

I took a glance at the useless blobs on my plate. I had no appetite. "Help yourself."

Blaise took my entire plate and finished my breakfast twice as fast as the time taken to finish his own.

"Class," he said.

"Right," I said, and headed off to class with Blaise hot at my heels.

I spotted a familiar bushy haired girl ahead of me. I stopped.

"What's up, mate?" Blaise asked with concern.

"Granger," I replied.

"Lovegood too," he said.

I waved my hand in his face before he could let a drop of saliva dribble onto his green robe.

"Oh stop it, Zabini!" I snapped.

He offered at distracted giggle in response to my words.

"Class," I grumbled, and lead him off with me like a little child.

* * *

Was that good? I hope you guys liked that. It's short, I know, but I'll make longer chapters in the future.

Wish me luck in writing unless you have no interest in reading.

-Melanie


	2. Chapter 2

Class went on, and when it ended, Blaise and I snuck to Hogsmeade to have a drink at the Three Broomsticks.

"Two butterbeers, please," I said to the witchat the counter.

She gave us our drinks and we sat down at a table.

"Well, well, Blaise. You're in luck. Look who's behind you," I said coolly.

Blaise glanced behind him at Weaslette and Loony Lovegood, and blushing, he turned back.

"Too bad Granger isn't here," I said grouchily. "We would've had a double date."

Blaise grinned. "I'm going to swing from the chandelier."

"Chandelier?" I asked, looking at the light above me. "There is none."

"It's an expression. I'm going to write a note to Luna and tell her to meet me at the astronomy tower at seven tomorrow." He quickly explained.

"That's very reckless," I said, rolling my eyes.

"So, I'm gonna swing from the chandelier." He finished his butterbeer and took out a quill and parchment.

"I thought you were joking." I said in disbelief. "I thought you were too scared."

"I have courage now." He began to scribble.

As soon as hefinished, I snatched the note from his hand and began to read it.

"Hey!" he protested, trying to get the note out of my hand.

I held the note high so he couldn't reach it.

"Dearest Luna," I yelled. Several heads turned to face me, including Luna Lovegood's once serene expression, which had morphed into a slight frown. "I am your secret admirer and I have liked you since I saw you at Hogwarts. You are beautiful beyond compare-OW  
BLAISE! And you will never fail to excite me. You are even more beautiful than the moon you were named after. Your Secret Admirer, B.Z."

Blaise was furious. He gave an embarrassed glance to Luna Lovegood, and snatched the note from my hands. I laughed, loud and clear, and followed Blaise as he stormed out the Three Broomsticks.

"Malfoy, I'll get back at you someday. You forgot you had GRANGER to one day charm, eh?" He glared at me, but soon the glare became an evil smile.

I shrugged, because who cared if Granger knew? For Merlin's sake, it would be better if she knew!

Blaise stormed to the Slytherin common room.

"My father will hear about this, Blaise, don't you worry!" I called jokingly after him. Then, I spun on my heels and went back to my own Head Boy dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaise Zabini sat down at the lake, looking at the full moon. The moon reminded him of something-someone, at least. Luna Lovegood was truly beautiful, and he had reminded himself so many times that she looked like the full moon, silvery and smiling.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as someone said, "Are you Blaise Zabini?"

He turned to see Luna Lovegood standing over him, smiling serenely.

Blaise found himself speechless as he gazed up at her lovely form. Her blue orbs seemed to hold knowledge of what other people were like, and her blonde hair was trailing in the night breeze.

She frowned. "I'll take that as a yes."

Her eyes flickered to the spot beside him, and she asked, "May I sit?"

Despite the fact that he was sure a cat had his tongue, he said, "Go ahead."

Luna sat down, her leg brushing his. The moon reflected off her blue eyes as she turned her head to look at him.

"I heard Draconis Malfoy screaming out your love for me, Zabini," she said, a ghost of a smile adorning her lips.

Blaise chuckled bitterly. "Yes, I believe you did."

"And I'm willing to give you a chance."

"Are you, sweetheart?" He gave her a sad smile and lied down.

She followed him. "Do you see the Big Dipper?"

He frowned. "What is that?"

"It's a constellation," she replied, finding his hand and wrapping her thin, slender fingers around his thick hand.

"Is it the one that has that especially bright star in it?"

"Yes," she said, and used his liking for her as an advantage to herself to use his chest as a pillow.

"I barely know you, and you're cuddling with me?" he said, his eyes twinkling.

"If you don't mind,"she said, turning to look at him.

"Of course I don't mind. You're Luna Lovegood, remember?"

She laughed at his joke. Her laughter was like a hundred wind chimes blowing in the breeze.

"Are you really willing to give me a chance?" he asked.

"Well, haven't I made it obvious?" she said, laughing again. "I think that lying on your chest is a simple gesture."

"Tell me about yourself," she said, turning her head to look at him.

"I'm in Slytherin. Like everyone, I've been really affected my the war. I find myself constantly on guard and doing rebellious things."

"I'm in Ravenclaw," she said. Then, she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "And Blaide Zabini has a huge crush on me."

"Well, lucky you." She laughed again, and his heart thumped wildly in his chest.

"I heard that," she said.

"Well, obviously. When you lie on someone's chest you can hear their heartbeat."

"There's nothing to be scared about, Blaise," she murmured softly.

"Are you sure about that?"

"One hundred percent sure," she replied.

"Oh, I don't think so," hesaid. "I'm just afraid I'm going to mess things up."

"You won't mess things up," she whispered.

"How do you know?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't mess things up, you make them better." Shelooked at her once-secret admirer. "We better get back to bed. It's late."

"You think?" He said, chuckling.

"Well, I'm going back for sure." She stood up. "Well, it was nice getting to know you."

Blaise stood up with her, not wanting to miss the chance to walk with her. 


	4. Chapter 4

I slid into the seat next to Pansy, who was eating her bacon in tiny nibbles.

"Hey Pansy," I said, yawning.

She looked at me with a half disapproving, half cheerful gaze. "Care to tell me why you've been staring at Granger?"

I spat out my pumpkin juice, causing Pansy to chuckle.

"Will you answer my question, Draco?"

"I haven't been staring at Granger," I replied, focusing on the scrambled eggs that I had doused with pumpkin juice.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. That's as believable as saying that You-Know-Who invited Potter to a dinner party and actually had a good, long, conversation with him without avadaing him to death."

I sighed. There was no getting out of this.

"Draco, you're like a little brother to me. You can tell me anything," she said, stroking my messy hair that I didn't bother to gel back.

"Well, I'm not in a mood for it," I snapped, throwing my scrambled eggs across my plate.

"Well, you better be in a mood to eat, because you've been getting thin these days." She finished her breakfast and stood up.

"Oh, and by the way," she said before she left. "Stop ignoring Granger on the way out of your own dorm. She shares a common room with you as Head Girl, so stop getting ready before her and coming down to avoid her."

I scowled into my food. Some people just didn't know how to stop meddling with their friend's live lives.

I scooped up some scrambled eggs and shoved it in my mouth, chewing slowly and spitefully. Then, I drained my pumpkin juice and headed off to class.

In Potions, I sat down next to Blaise, who was rather drowsy.

"Sleep well, man?" I asked, smirking sarcastically.

"I slept well, Draco. Very well," he drawled, rubbing his eyes.

He was hiding something, I could tell.

Slughorn began to talk, doing this and that about veritaserum and how it was very helpful, and not only forced its own drinker to answer truthfully, but also have no choice but to say the answer to the person's question without choice, whether they knew  
/or not.

Blaise slipped me a note.

 _I spent half the night with Lovegood down at the lake,_ he wrote.

 _Well, I don't know what you did, but you better not have done anything to a girl you've never talked to,_ I wrote back.

 _Well of course not, but she was rather cuddly for someone I just met,_ he wrote.

 _Oh,_ I said.

When class was over, Luna Lovegood stood by the entryway.

I nudged Blaise, who immediately went to Luna. I had the next period free, so I headed to my dorm to chillax for a while.

"Lycanthrope," I told the portrait of ProfessorLupin and another pink haired ladywas getting all cuddly with.

"Now don't go pointing fingers," Lupin grumbled as his portrait swung open.

I chose to ignore him, walking inside to the common room as the portrait hole swung closed.

But my decision to come to my common room was a great decis-VERY bad mistake. Hermione Granger was sitting on the couch in a see through black nightgown, revealing her underclothes.

"Nice getup, Granger. See you've got a nice body, too. Wish you a very nice day," I said, before heading to my blasted dorm.

"Don't get all lookie, Malfoy," she hissed as I walked up the stairs. "The war may have changed people, but your ego hasn't changed, not one bit."

In a flash, I was by her side. "What did you say, Granger?"

"I said, you shouldn't get all lookie because your ego is still miles taller than your IQ." She glared at me defiantly, chin raised while trying to cover as much of her revealed skin as possible.

"Is that so?" My voice had dropped to a husky whisper.

I sat down next to her, squishing her into the side of the couch. Her face became red, and I smirked.

Pushing my face close to hers, I whispered seductively in her ear. "You've changed a lot more than I did, then." I allowed my eyes to roam freely, causing her to go redder and hug herself tighter, all while glaring at me.

I licked my lips and smirked, leaning in and capturing her lips with my own. She remained rigid, however, and would not return the kiss. It was as if she couldn't give me the satisfaction of knowing I had gotten to her.

 _Why such the brave streak all of the sudden, Draco?_ I thought as I breathed onto her exposed neck. _I thought you avoided her?_

Oh, Merlin.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaise Zabini stared at the moon, waiting by the lake for Luna Lovegood.

"May I sit?" Came a small voice above him.

"Luna," he said. "I've told you about four million times. Yes, you should always be next to me here. Stop being so modest to me."

"Does that mean yes?"

Blaise just sat up, and looking at her and throwing her off guard, he swiped her feet, and she lost balance, falling into his lap with a squeal.

He gave a her a small kiss on her forehead, as he was careful to respect her boundaries. Then, he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"We've been doing this for two weeks now. It's a wonder no one has caught us," he murmured.

"We snuck outside the castle and to this lake. It's pretty impossible," she said.

"Yes, did you use the law breaker spell?" he asked, putting his chin on her shoulder.

"It took me so long to find it in the library," she said softly.

Turning around, she said, "I really like you, Blaise. I look forward to meeting you here every day."

Blaise Zabini wasn't quite sure if he had heard her correctly. He spun her around and captured her lips in his own in a searing kiss.

 _I'm the luckiest guy in the world,_ he thought, and pulled her deeper into her chest.

They broke apart, and Blaise buried his face deep in her neck, inhaling her scent. She gave him a look, as if to say that he would not go too far today.

He smiled, pulling her in for another kiss, this time wrapping his arms around her waist and smiling as she sighed deeply into their bond.

They pulled apart, and Luna leaned on his shoulder.

"Be my girlfriend, Luna. Help me get out of this pit that I've been waiting for my savior in," he breathed, waiting for an answer.

Luna didn't answer for a long time. Then, leaning in, she went for his lips, but tilted her face to the side and whispered, "I will, if you keep it secret."

"It's meant to be secret," he said, and kissed her, his lips radiating with all the passion and happinesshe'd been holding in.

They stayed there until dawn, waiting until the last minute to go back.


	6. Chapter 6

I smacked theback of Blaise's head to keep him awake.

Blaise lifted his head off the table and gave a yawn.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" I hissed angrily at my sleepy friend.

"No," he replied, and continued his light snoring.

I decided that I would leave him be. He probably stayed awake all night thinking about his Luna Lovegood.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Granger, who was busy taking notes with her quill. Her bushy hair was wilder than ever, and I saw that she was talking to Loony Lovegood. Lovegood seemed to be equally tired as Blaise, but Granger didn't seem to notice.  
/She turned around and caught me staring. She returned my look with an icy glare.

Flitwick was rambling on and on about some ancient branch of magic that was really powerful as he stood up at the front of the class on a pile of books. Half of the class was asleep, yet he did not seem to notice.

"Blaise! Stay awake!" I said, emphasizing each word.

"Is there something you must share with the class, Mr. Malfoy?"

I looked up and saw Flitwick giving me a disappointing frown. The entire class turned to face me.

I swallowed and said, "No, sir."

"Thank you. Please pay attention next time, Mr. Malfoy," he responded in his squeaky voice.

I sighed and began to copy down whatever he was saying, trying to ignore the sleeping Italian next to me.

"Are we clear that this newest branch of magic has new modified power? What is its name, Mr. Zabini?"

Beside me, Blaise woke up and looked around. "Huh?" he said.

"Do you know, Mr. Zabini?" Flitwick said.

"What was your question again?" Blaise asked nonchalantly.

"What is the name of the branch of magic I have been teaching the class about?" Flitwick asked.

"I-I don't know, sir," he replied.

"The name is Technulency, and please stay after class, Mr. Zabini," Flitwick squeaked. "Class dismissed."

I shoved my quill in the smallest pocket of my backpack and my notebook in the largest. Then, I left the classroom, not wanting to hear Flitwick rat out Blaise for sleeping in class.

We had Potions next. When I got there, Blaise was already waiting for me by a table. He gave a massive yawn and sat down, beginning to snore.

Rolling my eyes, I sat down beside him.


End file.
